1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing Electronic Book (e-book) services in a mobile device, and more particularly, to a touch device that allows users to easily select text in an e-book, based on a touch interaction, and a method for operating an e-book function in the touch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices utilize mobile convergence to provide additional services and functionality normally provided by other types of mobile systems, in addition to traditional service functions. A mobile communication device can include basic communication functionality such as voice calling and messaging and additional functions such as TV viewing functionality (e.g., mobile broadcasting, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), etc.), audio playback functionality (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3)), photography functionality, Internet access capability, dictionary browsing, and the like.
Conventional mobile devices are developing to also support e-book functionality, wherein users purchase e-book content and store the content in their mobile devices. E-books generally refer to digital books including information such as text and image and are stored in electronic media, and can essentially be used as hard copy books. E-books are created from content in hard copy books or publications, converted to digital data. Users can view the content in an e-book, via a computer or a mobile device, through wired or wireless communication.
The development of tablet PCs, which have a relatively large display for easily viewing content, has encouraged the development of technology related to e-book functionality. The e-book functionality provides user convenience when displaying e-book content.